On the Run
by Arrowhead1996
Summary: Aspiring writer, Natasha Higgins recieves a late-night visit from Aaron Cross who tells her that her life is in danger. Together, the two of them brave many obsticals in an attempt to reach New York and the Avengers before they are both taken out.
1. Danger

**Hello, readers! I know you are probably going to be mad at me for starting a new story when I still need to work on my other ones, but this one popped into my head and it wouldn't go away. I was recently introduced to the action movie masterpiece known as Bourne Legacy. As a result of my overactive imagination's need to occupy itself while I am attempting to fall asleep, this fic was born. Since it is the first fic I have started that stars my alter ego, Natasha Higgins, that I have actually been able to complete a chapter in, I decided to give it a whirl and see what you guys think of it.**

**As I said, Natasha Higgins is my alter ego, so I would appreciate no bashing. Please let me know what you all think of this, and I will attempt to post more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or Bourne Legacy. Since you tecnically can't own yourself, I don't own Natasha either. She is simply my attempt to explain how active my imagination is, and that I ocasionally have wishes that I lived in a world where my imaginings could come to life.**

* * *

Chapter One

Danger

Time: 10:30pm

Date: January 12, 2013

Target: Natasha Higgins

Assets: Team 2

Natasha Higgins was just settling down for bed when a tiny red light began blinking on a concealed panel by her bed. With a sigh, she reached up and tapped on the light causing a computer touch screen to emerge. The security camera footage did not show anything at the moment, but she knew better than to doubt Tony Stark's technology.

She was searching through the other camera feeds when she heard a tapping sound from the hidden door over their garage. Quickly, she grabbed her blue bathrobe and wrapped it around herself before tapping the screen to open the door. The man who entered the room looked so much like Clint Barton that she almost thought it was he. Then she noticed that he moved differently. This was a man who knew how to hide, but who was not a trained assassin.

She had just opened her mouth to say, 'What is your name?' but before she could, the man placed a finger against his mouth, signaling her to be quiet. Silently, he shut the door behind him. Again, she started to ask him his name. Again, he shushed her. She sighed quietly. Crossing to her dresser, she took a match and lit several candles that stood around her room. In the dim glow, she took out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote her question out. "What is your name?"

She handed him the paper and the pencil. "Aaron Cross," he wrote. "You are in danger. I need you to get dressed and come with me. There are people watching the house."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but not fear. Quickly, she took the paper from him. "Do you know ASL?" He nodded. With a smile, she put the paper down and began signing. **"If you sign slowly, I should be able to understand you."**

Aaron nodded again, and said, **"You need to get dressed in something dark, warm, and comfortable. You can take a few things in a backpack, but keep it light. We need to leave as soon as possible. How many people are in your house?"**

"**My grandparents are here. They are staying in my parent's room beside the stairs. My parents are downstairs in the office, and my brother is across the hall. Will they be safe, or do we need to take them with us?"**

"**They should be fine. They want you, not them."**

"**Why do they want me?"**

"**You have made friends with some dangerous people."**

"**I suppose you mean the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and Spiderman."**

"**Yes. Your stories have attracted their attention."**

"**I knew I wouldn't be able to stay a secret for long. I can't help it. It is so much fun!"**

Aaron smiled, **"Enough talk. Get dressed, pack, and hide your computer. Then, we need to go."**

"**Okay."** When Aaron turned his back and closed his eyes, Natasha got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a dark green and grey plaid shirt over a grey turtleneck and hiking boots. She slipped her necklace inside her shirt, put on her glasses and brushed her short hair.

Quickly, she grabbed her old, black laptop backpack and slipped in her Kindle Fire; a few paperback books; her 3DS; her Kindle and DS chargers; and a bag of Pixie Stix. She also added a box of matches and two candles wrapped in a pair of socks. Aaron rolled his eyes at the Pixie Stix and the candles, but didn't comment.

Finally, Natasha took her laptop and slipped it into a secret compartment behind her bed that was hidden in the same manner as the computer screen. **"I'm ready,"** she told him.

"**Okay, put those candles out and follow me. Stay quiet, and do exactly as I say,"** she nodded again, and did as he asked. The two of them slipped through the secret door, and Natasha shut and locked it from the outside. Quietly, the two of them made their way through a cloaked tunnel on the roof of Natasha's garage, which deposited them on top of a concealed door that led to an underground tunnel. The tunnel exited in a clearing in some trees that bordered the park behind Natasha's house.

Silently, the two of them slipped through the park and then through the neighborhood on the other side of the park. They finally ended up in a parking lot where Aaron motioned for her to get into a silver car. "Can we talk now?" Natasha asked as Aaron started the car.

"Yes, but first we need to establish our cover story. Pick a name and a city you live in."

"Riel Garcia, Charlotte."

"Okay, I'm your brother, James. We are driving to New York to visit friends and family there. Say it back to me."

"We are James and Riel Garcia from Charlotte. We are driving to New York to visit friends and family."

"Good job. Now I have to ask. Where did you come up with that name?"

Natasha smiled. "Riel is Elvish for Garlanded Maiden. She's my original superhero character. She and her mom live in Charlotte. Her dad died in an explosion in his lab. He was trying to learn to control the four elements in an attempt to use them in medical study. The fire reacted badly to the chemical he was using to control them. Riel was there, and somehow ended up with the ability to control the four major elements."

Aaron shook his head. "No wonder they're after you. You are incredibly detailed."

Tasha smiled again. "I think the only reason I was able to last this long was because of the movies that have come out. Most people wouldn't suspect that I'm getting information from the sources."

Aaron smiled back. "Yeah. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you up when we stop for gas."

"Okay," Tasha snuggled down into her seat, using Aaron's coat as a pillow. For a while, the car was silent and Aaron thought she had fallen asleep. Then he heard her groggy voice whisper his name.

"Yeah?" he replied in a half-whisper.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

With a slight smile, Aaron reached over and gently patted her arm. "You're welcome."


	2. Little Sisters and Layers Gum

**Hello, readers! I have finally finished Chapter Two of this story! This is my first attempt at humor. Please let me know what you think. I know it's kind of bland, but I promise that there will be some better humor later on.**

**Natasha Higgins is my alter ego, so I would appreciate no bashing. Please let me know what you all think of this, and I will attempt to post more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or Bourne Legacy. Since you tecnically can't own yourself, I don't own Natasha either. She is simply my attempt to explain how active my imagination is, and that I ocasionally have wishes that I lived in a world where my imaginings could come to life.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Little Sisters and Layers Gum

Several hours later, Aaron pulled into a gas station and filled the tank. Then, he pulled into a parking space in front of the accompanying convenience store. Once the car was parked and turned off, he reached over and gently shook Natasha's shoulder to awaken her. Slowly, she stirred and stretched.

"Hey," Aaron said with a smile. "We stopped for gas; do you want anything before we go?"

"A drink and a snack sound good, thank you," Natasha sat up and handed Aaron his jacket back. "Your jacket makes a very comfortable pillow."

"Thanks," Aaron replied with a chuckle. "Come on, let's go in. And don't forget-,"

"I know, Riel and James Garcia from Charlotte," Aaron nodded and the two of them climbed out of the car. As soon as they were in the store, Natasha went straight to the refrigerators full of drinks that lined two walls. Her grey-green eyes searched the shelves for a while before she suddenly smiled, opened one of the doors and retrieved a Dr Pepper Ten. Aaron decided to go for a Coke.

The next order of business was a snack. Natasha didn't take nearly as long to locate what she wanted. Right near the front of the store, she grabbed a bag of cashews and two bags of MnMs. One bag was of Peanut Butter MnMs, and the other was Mint MnMs.

"Wanna share?" Natasha asked, holding up the bags.

"Tell you what; we'll split the MnMs, and each get Cashews." Natasha nodded eagerly at this suggestion, and Aaron selected a second bag of nuts from the rack.

When they reached the check-out counter, Natasha let out a little squeal and snatched a pack of strawberry Layers gum from the rack and added it to their small collection of snacks. "Really, Riel? Do you have to get gum too?"

"Come on, James! I'm almost out. I'll need it on the way. Please?" Natasha placed her palms together and flashed Aaron a smile accompanied with puppy-dog eyes.

Aaron sighed. "Alright, fine." Natasha sent him another smile as he turned to pay for their things.

The cashier was smiling. "Don't worry about the gum," he said, "I've got it." Aaron tried to protest, but he was quickly interrupted. "I have a little sister too. I know what it's like. You can never resist when they use that look. Just pay for the snacks and the drinks. I've got the gum." Aaron and Natasha thanked him, and then returned to the car.

Once they were in and on the road, Aaron said, "Since we went through so much trouble for it, why don't you tell me why you wanted that gum so much."

"Like I said, I'm almost out. It's good for keeping me awake and distracted if I get bored. Plus, it's good at sating my hunger for a little bit so that I can actually wait until the meals to eat."

"Oh, okay," Aaron was only able to maintain looking at the road for a few moments before he glanced over at Natasha and grinned.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Will you open my nuts for me?"

"Sure," Natasha opened up one of the bags of cashews and set it in the space in front of the cup holders so that Aaron could get them easily. She then opened her own bag and began snacking and taking occasional sips of her drink.


	3. Calling in the Cavalry

**Hello, readers! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it is important. I am introducing a third x-over subject. If you guys don't recognize it, or understand, then just let me know, and I will explain.**

**These next few chapters are going to be a little crowded because I found out that to get from where I live in NC to New York City, only takes 9 1/2 hours by car. Therefore, I had to come up with a new plan for the story. I hope you like this chapter, and please remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or Bourne Legacy. Since you tecnically can't own yourself, I don't own Natasha either. She is simply my attempt to explain how active my imagination is, and that I ocasionally have wishes that I lived in a world where my imaginings could come to life.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Calling in the Cavalry

Location: C.I.A. headquarters

Eric Byer's phone was ringing. Quickly, he reached out and picked it up, hoping for good news for once. He did not receive it. "What do you mean, you lost her?"

"Exactly what I said, sir," replied the man on the other end of the line. "We watched the house all night, just like you said to. No one went in or out of the house. When we went in to get the girl the next day, she was gone. The parents went in to check on her at about midnight when their movie ended, and they said she was already gone. But get this, they aren't worried. They said that she just disappears every once in a while, but that she always shows back up before long."

"Well I don't care if they aren't worried," Eric replied. "I am. This kid has dangerous connections. We need to get her and take care of her before people start figuring out that she's not making this stuff up. Find her. Find her and get her here now."

"Yes sir," the agent hung up.

Eric put down his own phone, and sighed in frustration. After a moment of thought, he turned to the only other person in the room, Dita Mandy. "We need to find this girl, and we need help. Work out a cover story and get her picture out there."

"Why don't we go with mostly the truth? She stole government secrets and is attempting to leak them to the public. That makes her a fugitive, so we can bring in the Marshalls."

"I like it. It plays, now get it out there."

Deputy Marshall Samuel Gerard was looking over some of his old files when Biggs came in and placed a paper on his desk. "What is this?" he asked as he looked at it. It had a picture of a teenage girl with short, brown hair and glasses wearing a dark, plaid shirt over a grey turtle-neck.

Biggs didn't have to answer. Sam was already reading the paper: 16-year-old Natasha Higgins escaped from custody, taking with her government secrets. She is now attempting to leak this classified information to the public. Higgins has been classified as a fugitive.

That was all Sam needed to read before he was yelling. "Cosmo, Cooper, Newman! Get in here, we have ourselves another fugitive."

Aaron and Nat were at a Bojangle's restaurant eating breakfast when Aaron saw Nat's picture on the TV. According to the news anchor, she had stolen classified information and had been labeled as a fugitive. "Nat, as calmly as possible go out to the car and get it started. I'll be right there with the left-overs. Don't say anything, just go." Nat silently nodded and did as he asked.

It wasn't long before Aaron joined her. Quickly, he handed her the bag with their food in it, and set their drinks in the cup holders. "What's going on, Aaron?" Nat asked once they were on the road again.

"You've been labeled as a fugitive. The US Marshals are going to be looking for you now. Things just got more complicated." Aaron glanced over at her and saw the scared look on her face. Gently, he reached over with one hand, and took her hand in his. "We'll make it. It's only a few more hours. We'll be fine."


End file.
